snowboardingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaun White
) | birthplace = San Diego, California, U.S. | death = | sponsored = Burton, Oakley, Birdhouse Skateboards, Park City Mountain Resort, Target, Red Bull, Ubisoft, Adio, and Hewlett-Packard | height = 5'8" | father = Roger White | mother = Cathy White | sibling = Jesse White - Brother Kari White - Sister | spouse = | children = | website = http://www.shaunwhite.com/|http://www.shaunwhite.com/] }} Not done the information below is content from Shaun Whites Offical Website and Wikipedia. "Shaun White is many things but most notably he's driven. He holds many of the highest accolades within snowboarding and skateboarding, and at 23, he's only getting started. An X Games double threat with medals in both snowboarding and skateboarding, as well as a gold medal from the 2006 Winter Olympics, Shaun White possesses insane skills and instantly recognizable looks. This amazing combination has made him one of the most recognizable sports figures of his time. Born in San Diego, California in 1986, Shaun Roger White endured two major surgeries to correct a heart defect before he was a year old. Despite these conditions, the growing youngster proved that he was far from frail, charging into sports like surfing, soccer and snowboarding at a young age. Shaun grew up in a family of five: Mom (Cathy), Dad (Roger), Sister (Kari) and Brother (Jesse). One of the family's favorite pastime included skiing. With no close mountain resorts, they would take weekend road trips up to local mountains. At the age of four, Shaun proved to be fearless on his skis as he raced down the slopes with older brother Jesse. At six, in an attempt to slow him down, Cathy decided to put him on a snowboard and instructed him to copy everything Jesse did. Shaun did just that, unfortunately for her, it only encouraged Shaun to go faster. His parents supported Shaun's snowboarding ability and took him to the mountains as often as possible. At seven, Shaun entered his first amateur snowboard contest and won, earning him a wildcard entry into Nationals, where he placed just outside of the top 10. At that time, Cathy sent Burton a homemade video of Shaun just as the company was coincidentally developing a kid-sized snowboard line. Not surprisingly, they were impressed, and offered the seven-year-old a sponsorship deal. With the support of Burton, he turned pro at 13. After winning five national titles as an amateur, Shaun captured his first major win as a pro in 2001 at the Arctic Challenge. He earned his first Winter X Games medal when he was 16, and between Slopestyle and Superpipe hasn't failed to stand on the Winter X podium since. Between skateboarding and snowboarding Shaun now holds 16 X Games medals, and a record 10 of them are gold. While Shaun was being lauded as a snowboard prodigy, he was simultaneously turning heads on the skateboard scene. Professional skateboarder Tony Hawk befriended the nine-year-old at a local skatepark and mentored the up-and-comer, helping Shaun turn pro in skateboarding at the age of 17. In 2003 he became the first athlete ever to compete and medal in both the Summer and Winter X Games in two different sports. In 2007, Shaun set unparalleled standards by winning the overall title and prestigious honor of Action Sports Tour Champion thanks to his impressive skills in skateboarding vert. One of Shaun's rare disappointments had been failing to make the 2002 Winter Olympic lineup; he narrowly missed earning a spot on the U.S. team by three tenths of a point. In the 2006 qualifiers for Torino, however, he took no prisoners. Shaun went undefeated with 12 victories that season, becoming the first athlete ever to sweep the five-event U.S. Grand Prix series, which serves as the Olympic qualifiers. His come-from-behind gold medal win in Halfpipe was compelling enough, but his unscripted wit and casual charisma with the media and fans sealed the deal: Shaun White was now a household name. At 23, Shaun shows no sign of letting up on the competition, taking on the world in contests leading up to the 2010 Winter Olympics to be held in Vancouver, Canada. Shaun wanted to pull out all the stops and introduce new tricks to the snowboard world this year, and with the help of Red Bull, a halfpipe was created with snowboarding's first-ever on-mountain foam pit. The Red Bull foam pit allowed Shaun to attempt tricks he never thought would be possible. The one-month training session, dubbed "Red Bull Project X" allowed Shaun to push the progression of snowboarding, and he emerged from Project X with an arsenal of new tricks, including the first ever back-to-back double cork variations which he then debuted at the Burton New Zealand Open in August '09. In addition to his athletic talents, Shaun has a knack for business. By partnering with companies that he thinks are cool, Shaun has been able to reach out beyond his sport and embraced the position of brand ambassador for companies like Burton, Target, and Ubisoft. Last year he debuted his original clothing line, Shaun White 4 Target. Shaun and his brother Jesse work together to create a stylish and affordable line of T-shirts, woven shirts, shorts and denim jeans for boys and young men. Shaun also spends time at Target House, a residence for families and patients receiving long-term treatment at St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. He recently designed and funded the creation of the Shaun White Great Room--a place to hang out, explore and meet new friends. Along with Burton Snowboards, Shaun has collaborated on a signature outerwear line named the White Collection. His signature men's outerwear line debutted in the fall of 2005; expanding into boots, boards, bags, glove, and as of 2008, Womens Outerwear. The 2010 line embodies both a cultural and musical revolution inspired by the underworld that emerged in England's post-punk society. It was in this revolutionary spirit that Shaun set out to recreate the new line. The White Collection hit stores and Burton.com in August 2009. In addition, last October Burton released "The B", a snowboard film featuring the riding of Shaun White and the Burton snowboard team. In 2008, Shaun partnered with Ubisoft on the development of his first video game, Shaun White Snowboarding: Road Trip. The game was a worldwide success, selling over 3 million copies since its launch and establishing a new sports brand for Ubisoft. Building upon the success of last year's game, Shaun and Ubisoft have teamed up again on the holiday 2009 release of Shaun White Snowboarding: World Stage. With creative control from conception to completion, Shaun takes a hands-on approach ensuring everything in his game is just right. Shaun White Snowboarding: World Stage follows Shaun and his crew of friends as they go from chasing the best powder to pursuing the world's top competitions. The new game infuses the snowboarding experience with the most authentic elements of Shaun's riding style, personality, and sense of humor. Shaun has also been a pioneer for eyewear since he joined the Oakley family in 1998. He was the first athlete to ever co-design a sunglass with Oakley, which he named "The Montefrio," while simultaneously releasing the first ever signature series A-Frame goggle. For 2010, Shaun's collection includes a Signature Jupiter sunglass and a new Signature A-Frame goggle. Whether in a halfpipe or on a vert ramp, this five time ESPY award winner is undoubtedly a talented athlete. Along with his athletic accomplishments Shaun still finds time to give back, frequently stopping by Target House as well as supporting other organizations such as Tony Hawk Foundation, Heartgift, Make-A-Wish Foundation and Summit on the Summit. Despite his hectic schedule Shaun makes sure there's always enough time for his friends and family." -http://www.shaunwhite.com/bio/about/ Shaun Roger White (born September 3, 1986) is an American professional snowboarder and skateboarder. He is a two-time Olympic gold medalist. He rides regular stance, twelve and negative three degrees on his board.1 He is known for his shock of red hair, for which he has become known as "Animal" and "The Flying Tomato".2 Contents White was born with a Tetralogy of Fallot, a congenital heart defect for which he endured two open-heart operations before the age of one.3 He stands 5'8" (1.73 m) tall. He spent his formative years riding Okemo Mountain and Bear Mountain, small ski resorts found in Ludlow, Vermont, and the San Bernardino Mountains of Southern California. Addressing his perception of the nickname "The Flying Tomato", Rolling Stone wrote, "he used to embrace it, even wearing headbands with a flying-tomato logo, but he has grown tired of it."4 In February 2009, Red Bull built White a halfpipe completely out of natural snow in the back country of Colorado on the backside of Silverton Mountain. Snowboarding career White's skateboard career took place during the same time he was rising through the snowboard ranks. White quickly drew the eyes of many in the skateboarder scene including professional skateboarder Tony Hawk. At this point Hawk befriended the nine-year-old White at a local skatepark and mentored him, helping him turn pro in skateboarding at the age of 17. White has gone on to win many titles on his skateboard, most notably winning the overall title of Action Sports Tour Champion, as well as being the first person to compete in and win both the Summer and Winter X Games in two different sports. Following in his older brother's footsteps, White switched from skiing to snowboarding at age six, and by age seven he received his first sponsorship. White has participated in two Winter Olympics in his career. At both the 2006 and 2010 Winter Olympics, White won gold in the snowboard halfpipe event. White has also participated in the Winter X Games, where he has won a medal every year since 2002. Including all winter X Games competitions through 2009, his medal count stands at 15 (10 gold, 3 silver, 2 bronze), including the first four-peat winner by a male athlete in one discipline, the snowboard slopestyle. White's streak was snapped in 2007 when he lost to Andreas Wiig and Teddy Flandreau, with White taking the bronze. He won the Air & Style Contest in 2003 and 2004. 2006 Winter Olympics See also: Snowboarding at the 2006 Winter Olympics and 2006 Winter Olympics At the 2006 Winter Olympics, White won gold in the halfpipe.5 After his first run in qualifications, White was almost out of competition, scoring only 37.7. On his second run, he recorded a score of 45.3. In the finals, White recorded a score of 46.8 (50 is the highest possible score) to win. Fellow American Danny Kass won the silver with a points total of 44.0.6 2008 Executing a near-flawless second run, White captured his third consecutive snowboard halfpipe title at the 2008 U.S. Open Snowboarding Championships to go along with his third US Open slopestyle competition. This followed White's win at the 25th (2007) Burton US Open, where he placed third in slopestlyle and first in the halfpipe. At the 2007 Open, White was also crowned the first "Burton Global Open Champion". His take for the event was $100,000 (Global Open Champ), $20,000 (1st Place Halfpipe), $90,000 (3rd Place Slopestyle), and a new Corvette 2009 White with Richard Branson in 2009 There was a lot of controversy over who won the 2009 SuperPipe at Winter X Games XIIIneeded. Kevin Pearce had 5 hits in the pipe, and all were the same tricks White did in his final run. White, on the other hand, had 6 hits and he started off his run with a big backside rodeo 540 where Pearce started his run off with a big grab. Although Pearce went bigger, he only had 5 hits, and his first hit wasn't as technical as White's first hit.needed Judges came to the conclusion that White deserved the better score because he started off with a more technical trick and he had 1 more hit than Pearce.needed With the win, White became the second competitor, after Tanner Hall, to win a gold medal in the superpipe in consecutive years at the Winter X Games. He also won a gold medal in Slopestyle, finally winning gold after 2 straight years of bronze. On February 14, 2009, White won the FIS World Cup Men's Halfpipe event at Vancouver's Cypress Mountain. Out of the gate in his first qualifying run, he qualified immediately with the day's best score of 45.5. With a thumb sprained on an over-rotated backside 1080 in the second qualifying run, he clinched the event with the first of his two runs in the finals. His first finals run was awarded the highest score ever in FIS halfpipe, a 47.3. 2010 Winter Olympics See also: Snowboarding at the 2010 Winter Olympics and 2010 Winter Olympics At the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, White again won gold in the halfpipe.7 In the finals, White recorded a score of 46.8 on his first run, which proved a high enough score to secure the gold medal without a second run. He performed his second run anyway, as a victory lap, ending his run with a well-anticipated Double McTwist 1260 which he named The Tomahawk.8 This second run resulted in a record score of 48.4 (50 is the highest possible score) enlarging his margin of victory. His nearest competitor won the silver with a points total of 45.0, 3.4 behind White.9 Athletic achievements In 2003 White was the first to compete and medal in both the Summer and Winter X Games in two different sports. White is the first snowboarder ever to land back to back double corks, at the Red Bull superpipe. He remains the only skater to land the body varial frontside 540 (The Armadillo).10 He was the first to land a Cab 7 Melon Grab in vert skateboarding. He is the first snowboarder to win back-to-back gold medals in the Winter X-Games Superpipe. He is the first (and only) person to win both a Summer and Winter Dew Cup.11 White is the first to "three-peat" in SuperPipe at the Winter X Games. Shaun White holds the record for the highest score in the men's halfpipe at the Winter Olympics. In 2006, his 46.8 points bested Ross Powers' previous record of 46.1 from 2002. In 2010, during the Winter Olympics in Vancouver, he improved his own record with 48.4 points in his final run. Non-competition awards and accolades White was named the "chairman of snowboarding" on the Spike TV Guys' Choice Awards on June 13, 2007.12 In the March 2009 issue of Snowboarder Magazine, he was named the ninth-best snowboarder in the World.13 He won the Revolver Golden Gods Award for "Most Metal Athlete". White has been named Transworld Snowboarding's Rider Of The Year twice.14 Endorsements White has had a sponsor since he was seven years old. Corporate endorsement deals include have included Burton Snowboards, Oakley, Inc., Birdhouse Skateboards, Park City Mountain Resort, Target Corporation, Red Bull, Ubisoft, Adio and Hewlett-Packard. White also has his own character on the game Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarder as well as the video game Shaun White Snowboarding. In 2009, Forbes magazine estimated that he had earned $9 million from his endorsements in 2008.15 Media appearances He had his first published interview in TransWorld SNOWboarding Magazine in 2003.16 White starred in the 2005 snowboarding documentary First Descent. White was one of the few pro snowboarders to be a guest editor of Snowboarder Magazine (February 2008 issue).17 The 2008 video game Shaun White Snowboarding is named after him, and the game was personally played and demonstrated by him at Nintendo's E3 2008 Press Conference. A film, Don't Look Down has been released on DVD and ESPN. The film tracks his journey through the year following his Olympic success. White was on the cover for The Complete Book of the Winter Olympics: 2010 Edition.18 White appeared as a guest on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, March 2, 2010, recounting the story of how his mother had his first Olympic gold medal dry cleaned.19 -http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shaun_White Category:famous Snowboarders